crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Norm
Norm is one of Emperor Velo XXVII's intergalactic champions and is one of the characters from Crash Nitro Kart. He can divide himself into two different characters, Little Norm, his basic form, and Big Norm. History Crash Nitro Kart Norm's introduction was in Crash Nitro Kart, as one of Emperor Velo's Intergalactic Champions. He first emerges as Little Norm, sitting on his platform reading a book, much to the playable team's amusement. Velo briefly laughs at him as well, but quickly regains his composure and reminds the team of Norm's skill. Little Norm refuses to race, but reluctantly accepts when Velo yells at him. He floats to the ground and dissolves into two piles of blue goop, which reform to reveal Big Norm alongside Little Norm. Big Norm is excited for the race, and reprimands Little Norm when he still refuses to participate. He then examines the team and doubts their racing abilities. Norm's home track is Out of Time and when he is racing, his big form lays down circular bubbles to slow his opponent down. His small form lays down square bubbles. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game Norm lays down TNT crates instead. After the race, Little Norm is devastated by the loss, withdrawing back into his book. Big Norm accepts defeat and congratulates the team for winning. In Team Bandicoot's route, Crunch accepts Big Norm's statement and returns the compliment. In Team Cortex's route, Cortex shouts at Big Norm to go away, calling him a "filthy clown", much to Big Norm's offence. Velo angrily calls the Norms over, and they fuse back together, leaving Little Norm to face Velo alone. Velo expresses his disappointment in Norm's failure and threatens to take Norm's books away as punishment, to his horror. In the GBA version, they are unlocked by beating their boss challenge in Out of Time. Stats (GBA only) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, both Small Norm and Big Norm return as unlockable characters, obtained via the pit stop. Small Norm is an Balanced-class racer, while Big Norm is a Speed-class racer. Stats Characteristics Personality Small Norm Little Norm (known as Small Norm''' 'in ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled) is Norm's base form. He enjoys reading books, and is almost always seen doing so when not on the track. Little Norm sticks to the mime tradition by being completely silent at all times, while his inner half Big Norm does all of the talking for him. Unlike his inner half, Norm doesn't enjoy racing and only does it because Velo tells him to. He doesn't tend to get on with Big Norm, since the latter loves to race and often gets into scrapes when the former doesn't cooperate with him. Despite of Norm's dislike for racing, he is actually a better racer than his inner half. Unlike in Crash Nitro Kart, Small Norm in Nitro-Fueled is not completely silent. Instead, he makes whistling noises. His beta character portrait shows him as smug and more of a show-off, while his final character portrait shows him smiling like that of his original character portrait from Crash Nitro Kart. Big Norm Big Norm is Norm's inner half. While Norm is the quiet, small, and well behaved mime that he is supposed to be, Big Norm is loud and obnoxious. He is cocky, and despite his actions, he is very confident. For example, upon meeting Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, he doubted their chances of beating him and Norm, which indeed he was wrong and complemented a well fought race against them on the track. Despite their arguements, he is shown to be very protective of Little Norm, referring to him as his "little buddy" and seeming to take on an almost older brotherly role. He is shown to be more laid back in Nitro-Fueled. Carrying his good sport attitude from his debut game, he would reluctantly accept his defeat if he loses. Physical Appearance Small Norm Small Norm is a very short and thin humanoid alien. He has pale skin with white mime make-up on his noseless face, which features black markings above and below his eyes. He also has long, elf-like ears and black eyes. He wears a dull blue beret on his bald head, a black and white striped jumper with a dark red collar and cuffs, white gloves, dull blue pants, black flats on his feet. The only noticable change made in Nitro-Fueled ''is his eyes being made light grey. Big Norm Big Norm is a tall, overweight humanoid alien. He has pale skin with white mime make-up on his noseless face, which features red cheeks, black lipstick and black markings around his eyes. He also has elf-like ears and pure red eyes. He wears a dark red beret on his bald head and a black and white striped jumper with a dull blue collar and cuffs, which is too small for him, riding up over his stomach and exposing his midriff. He also wears white gloves, black pants and black shoes. The only noticable change made in ''Nitro-Fueled ''are his shoes being replaced with flats, just like Small Norm's. Appearances *Crash Nitro Kart'' *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Gallery See: Norm/Gallery Trivia *Big Norm does not have an icon during the boss challenge with him in Crash Nitro Kart, despite the existence of one. It appears in the GBA version, however. *Despite Little Norm driving his kart with one hand in Crash Nitro Kart, in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled he uses both hands, like all other characters (except for Ripper Roo who uses his feet). es:Norm fr:Norm ja:ノーム pt:Norm pt-br:Norm e Norm Gordo ru:Норм Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Challenges Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males